


you could be my silver spring

by helsinkibaby



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: There's a song Peyton tries to avoid.





	you could be my silver spring

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doomed Ships Ficathon - Notes: for the prompt everyday I hear your song now, everyday it won't go away."

"I'll come back to you someday..."

The song is one of the summer's biggest hits, is everywhere on the radio, but Peyton still does her best to avoid it. If she's in the store shopping, she takes extra care in selecting her groceries. If she's in the car driving, she flips the channel. If she's at home, she does the same thing. 

Not because she doesn't like the song; she does. 

It's just that every time she hears it, she's starry eyed seventeen again, sitting at a bar in Savannah, smiling up at the guy singing it to her, the guy who wrote it for her. 

Over the years, she's often thought about Jake, but this is different. 

Not that it should be. She's married, she has a child, she's not that seventeen year old anymore. She's happy, loves her life, loves Lucas. 

But that song takes her back. 

So she does her best to ignore it, hopes that Luke doesn't notice the effect it has on her. 

Pretends not to notice that he always does.


End file.
